1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of color-real adjustment for adjusting a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each display device displays color images according to display color parameters stored in an internal memory. Since the display color parameters stored in various display devices are different, display devices display the same color images with different colors.
Due to the development of the Internet, many companies now display products on their websites, so that a user can browse the website and purchase these products via the Internet. However, each display device presents the same product with different colors, and the colors may be too red, too green or too blue. Consequentially, display devices typically do not present the true coloration of the products, since the user is unable to see the real color of the products, disappointment may be experienced when the actual product is received due to the misrepresentation of the colors, and this is very inconvenient for both the manufacturer and the consumer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for adjusting a color-real display device and a related system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.